Envers et contre tout
by Axell Leser
Summary: WillXWarren. 'Je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceint' Lorsque Will déclara ça à Warren, leur vies changea radicalement. Finis les cachotteries, les pseudo 'super héros' et 'super méchant'. Ils avaient décidé de s'enfuir, tout simplement. De commencer une vie dans laquelle ils se cachaient, ils mentaient, ils dissimulaient. Mais une vie où ils seraient ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Will Stronghold avait ce qu'on appelait communément une belle vie. À 25 ans, il avait une épouse aimante, une belle maison, un travail intéressant et bien payé, une vie de super héros bien remplit. Il avait repris l'entreprise familiale avec Layla et pratiquait le marcher immobilier. Fils des deux plus grands héros que l'histoire ait jamais connu, il était apprécié et envié par tous ou presque. Tout le monde désirait sa place, son amitié. Souvent on l'arrêter dans la rue pour lui serrer la main et le remercier de son travail. Il avait une vie parfaite, semblait-il.

La seule ombre au tableau était le fait que Will détestait sa vie. Il n'aimait pas l'immobilier, il ne connaissait pas le quart des noms qui figuraient dans son carnet d'adresse et le peu qu'il connaissait, à part son groupe d'amis du lycée, il ne les supportait pas. Il n'apreciait Layla que comme ami et ne l'avait épousé que parce que parce que ses parents le tannait de questions avec ça. Il avait passé sa vie à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, pour ne pas décevoir ses parents, pour que jamais ils ne découvrent la vérité qu'il cachait depuis des années. Mais il haïssait sa vie. La seule chose qui lui redonnait le sourire, c'était son activité de super héros. Parce que qui disait héros disait méchant. Tout comme son père à son époque, il avait un ennemis juré, Inferno dont le passe-temps favori était d'attaquer MaxVille. Et à chaque fois, Will, Wonderman, venait l'affronter. Et comme à chaque fois, après un certain temps à se battre devant les caméras, leur combat finissait rapidement hors de la ville, loin des regards curieux.

Une fois loin des regards dans une caverne reculé, Wonderboy et Inferno stoppèrent le combat et Inferno se massa l'épaule.

-La vache, t'y vas pas de main morte.

Will grimaça.

-Désolé... Je voulais faire vrai.

Inferno retira son masque, dévoilant sa chevelure ébène parsemée de mèches rouges.

-C'est réussit.

Will s'approcha de lui. Doucement, il retira le tissus qui couvrait l'épaule blessée et posa ses lèvres sur le bleu qui commençait à se former

-Je suis désolé.

Inferno lui caressa la joue tendrement.

-C'est pas grave.

Il le serra contre lui et Will lui rendit son étreinte.

-Warren... soupira Will.

Inferno sourit. Après le lycée, même si les parents Stronghold étaient contre leur amitié, il avait tout de suite vu que la vie à laquelle le Commander et Jet Stream l'avait préparé ne plaisait pas du tout à Will. Il savait que s'il avait demandé la main de Layla, c'est parce que c'est ce que ces parents voulaient. Toute sa vie était comme ça, réglée à l'avance, pour faire ce que les autres attendaient de lui. La seule chose qu'il avait choisit, c'était lui. Warren Peace. Warren était la seule chose de sa vie que Will aimait. Au fil des années, leur amitié avait évolué, mais personne ne voyait d'un bon œil que les deux fils des plus grands ennemis que le monde est connu se fréquentent, surtout pas Steeve et Josie qui avaient demandé à Will d'arrêter de fréquenté Warren. Seul demande de ses parents qu'il n'avait pas pu réalisé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer à vivre en arrêtant de le voir. Ils avaient essayés, sur un accord mutuel, mais n'avait pas tenu plus d'une semaine. Will était revenu en pleurant vers son ami qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils étaient passé d'amis à amants, mais avaient continués de se voir en secret, et personne ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit.

Et avec les années, Will avait finit par devenir ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il devienne : un super-héros sous la couverture d'un agent immobilier et l'époux de son amie d'enfance. Et Warren était devenu ce que tout le monde pensait qu'il deviendrait : un super vilain solitaire. Même si personne n'avait vu son visage, tout le monde avait assimilé Inferno à Warren Peace. Mais il était devenu expert en l'art de se cacher. Et alors tout le monde le chercher dans Maxville, il s'était réfugié dans cette grotte où il retrouvait Will après chacune de leur bataille. Il s'était aménagé un coin habitable où il passait la plus part de son temps. Ils essayaient de se retrouver tous les jours, faisant semblant de se battre face au reste du monde et venait se retrouver ici après quelque instant de bataille. Ils s'aimaient tendrement, essayant de se construire un futur à deux malgré tout les obstacles et Will ne bougeait que lorsque Layla l'appelait.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer, soupira-t-il.

Le plus grand le serra plus fort.

-Je sais.

Warren l'embrassa et avec la plus grande douceur l'emmena sur le lit d'appoint.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, leur combinaison de super sur le sol et couvert uniquement d'un drap, Will regarda son portable pendant que Waren lui caressait affectueusement le dos.

-J'ai un appel manqué de Layla.

Il écouta le message que lui avait laissé sa femme. Il soupira en entendant le contenu et Warren demanda :

-Alors ? Demanda le pyro.

-Elle me demande pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas rentré et qu'on est invité à mangé chez mes parents dimanche. Ma mère va encore se plaindre qu'elle n'a pas de petits enfants...

Warren ricana. De ce qu'il savait, Will et Layla n'avait jamais eut de rapport, même durant leur nuit de noces. Will avait beaucoup trop bu pour faire autre chose que de s'étaler sur le lit pour dormir joyeusement. Il n'avait jamais tenté de la toucher depuis, malgré les avances qu'elle lui faisait le soir, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait se satisfaire ailleurs. Mais étant donné qu'il faisait la même chose depuis des années, il n'allait pas la blâmer.

-C'est certainement pas elle qui t'en fera.

Will pâlit.

-Euh... Faut que je te dise un truc ?

Warren fronça les sourcils. Il savait que cette situation ne durerait pas éternelment... Mais il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle n'arrive jamais.

-Pitiez, ne me dis pas que tu l'as mise en cloque.

Will se redressa sur le lit et s'assit.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Ça nous concerne tous les deux. Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça... J'ai déjà eu du mal, moi même à digérer la nouvelle... Tu m'as bien dit que le pouvoir de ta mère c'était la guérison, non ?

-Oui, et ?

-Tu...

Will baissa les yeux et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Warren le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça signifiait qu'il était particulièrement anxieux.

-Tu... Tu es sûr que tu n'en a pas hérité ?

Warren se redressa, soudain inquiet. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je... Je me suis renseigné sur les pouvoirs de guérison. Ils diffusent une sorte de toxine qui altère temporairement la composition du corps pour forcer les tissus à se régénérer plus vite.

-J'ai horreur que tu tournes autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, au juste ?

-Will ferma les yeux.

-Ça fait des semaines que je suis malade.

Ça pour être au courant, Warren le savait parfaitement bien. Souvent quand il passait la nuit dans leur caverne, le lendemain matin, Will vomissait. Il avait des sautes d'humeur inhabituels, et franchement, s'il avait été une fille, Warren se serait demandé s'il n'était pas enceinte.

-J'ai été voir un médecin, spécialisé pour les héros et il m'a fait une série de teste, en jurant de garder le secret.

-Tu lui as parler de nous ? Grogna Warren.

Will le regarda.

-Étaler notre vie privé ne l'intéresse pas, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est mon cas. Parce que... C'est un peu unique, ce genre de chose.

-Viens-en au faite, s'il te plaît.

-Je crois... Je crois que tu as hérité du pouvoir de ta mère... Depuis un bon moment...

-Si ça avait été le cas, je pense que je le saurais.

-Pas forcément, s'il ne se manifeste pas.

-S'il ne se manifeste pas, c'est que je ne l'ai pas.

-Ou alors... Il se manifeste que pendant certaine périodes.

Warren soupira.

-Plus tu parles, et plus je suis largué.

Will soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, dos à Warren.

-Il n'y a qu'un explication, et je peux t'assurer qu'avec le docteur Song*, on a tout vérifié plusieurs fois, on a cherché toute les solutions, émit toutes les hypothèses possibles, mais... Il n'y a qu'un seule explication. On pense que tu as hérité du pouvoir de ta mère, mais si on ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte, c'est parce qu'il doit se manifester seulement pendant qu'on fait l'amour, et on pense que tu dois l'utiliser sur moi depuis des mois. Seulement la contre partie de ce pouvoir, c'est qu'à trop forte dose, il altère définitivement la personne touché.

Encaissant les informations comme il pouvait, Warren secoua la tête.

-Attends, attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai hérité du pouvoir de ma mère, que je l'utilise sur toi depuis des mois, et que... Quoi ? Ça t'as modifié d'une quelconque manière ?

Will hocha la tête, la gorge noué.

-C'est ça.

-À quel niveau ?

Will dégluti avant de lâcher :

-Hormonal.

-Horm.. Hein ? T'es devenu une fille ? C'est ça que tu me dit ?

Il rigola mais stoppa net en voyant le regard que Will lui lançait.

-C'est une blague ?

-J'ai... Je continue à avoir l'extérieur d'un garçon mais j'ai l'intérieur d'une fille. Mais c'est pas ça le pire.

-Le pire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ?

-Ma... Ma maladie.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas malade. Je suis enceint.

-Tu es quoi ?

Warren se redressa totalement., profondément perturbé. Will continuait de fuir son regard.

-T'es en train de me dire que pendant qu'on fait l'amour, je t'ai génétiquement modifié avec un don que je n'ai jamais eut et que tu es à moitié fille et que tu attends un gosse ?

Will hocha la tête douloureusement. Il avait tellement peur que Warren le rejette à cause de ça. Ça ferait fuir n'importe qui...

Son amant s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de lui et sortait des phrases peu cohérente.

-C'est pas... C'est juste impossible. Tu.. On... C'est pas... C'est juste pas...

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Tu en es à combien ?

-Cinq semaines.

-Tu... Tu portes un bébé depuis cinq semaines.

Will hocha la tête.

-Tu... Putain j'arrive pas à le croire, fit Warren. Ça va compliquer tellement de chose.

Will déglutit. Ça s'annoncer très mal.

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Warren. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. J'ai transformé mon copain... En copine...

Le téléphone de Will sonna, les interrompant ainsi dans leurs pensées. Will voulu décrocher mais Warren attrapa l'appareil et le brûla.

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Will incrédule.

-Si on s'est caché au départ, c'est parce que tes parents refusaient notre relation. Et le reste du monde aussi. Comment tu crois qu'ils accepteront le fait que tu portes un enfant de ton pire ennemi ?

Warren lui attrapa la main.

-On va disparaître... Il n'y aura plus d'Inferno ou de Wonderman, on sera juste un couple normal, on partira loin d'ici et on cachera nos pouvoir. On se fondra dans la masse et on finira par nous oublier.

-Mes parents ne cesserons jamais les recherches, fit le plus jeune tristement. Sans oublier Layla.

-Elle, elle trouvera bien quelqu'un pour la consoler. Quand à tes parents... Rien empêche que tu leur écrive de temps en temps. Tu leur explique pourquoi tu es partis et tous le reste... Tu ne les laissera pas sans nouvelles mais tu ne leur dira pas ou tu es.

Il le serra contre lui.

-On finira par trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Tendrement, il lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

-Et honnêtement, je préférerais cette vie là à celle qu'on vient d'avoir.

Will lui rendit son étreinte en souriant. Visiblement son amant encaissait mieux que lui. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Que demander de plus ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'élaboration de leur fuite. Ils retirèrent de l'argent pour préparer leur nouvelle vie et Warren brûla l'aménagement qu'il s'était fait dans la grotte. Will les fit voler pendant plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête épuisé, et ils décidèrent de faire du stop. Le lendemain, ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout du pays. Ils avaient cherché un appartement sous un faux nom et Warrren avait mis moins d'une semaine pour trouver un emploi dans un garage. En attendant, Will restait chez eux, à profiter des joies de la grossesse. De temps en temps, il recevait la visite du docteur Song, qui vérifiait son état et leur prodiguait des conseils et celui qui revenait le plus souvent était que Will ne devait pas subir de stresse. Chose, au vu de leur appartement ce soir là, quand Warren rentra, n'avait pas vraiment était de mise.

Le salon était dévasté, comme si une tornade y était passé, et d'un coup d'oeil, il vit que la cuisine l'était aussi. Il referma la porte doucement et posa son sac dans un coin. Il enflamma une de ses mains et lentement, il s'avança à travers les chaises au sol, la table renversé, les magazines et livres étalés et autres chose brisées...

Les pleures qui venaient de la chambre lui indiquait le chemin et il y couru, inquiet pour son amour et de ce qu'il y trouverait quand il vit Will assit sur leur lit, visiblement hors de danger. Il pleurait comme une madeleine et ce qui devait être l'intégralité de leur vêtements étaient étalés autour de lui. Doucement, Warren s'assit à côté de lui, en éteignant ses flammes et en faisant attention à son ventre rebondit. À six mois de grossesse, Will sortait uniquement la nuit que quand personne était là pour les regarder.

-Chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sanglotant fortement, Will eut du mal à aligner une phrase.

-Je suis... Je suis... Je suis énorme! Je ne peux plus rentré dans aucun de mes vêtements !

-Mais c'est normal, tenta Warren doucement. Tu portes un bébé, et...

-Mais regardes moi ! Je suis énorme, et...

-Mais non.

-Si ! Tu vas finir par me quitter.

-Ça jamais, coupa Warren. Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Je t'aime toi et notre futur petite fille aussi, et jamais, jamais de la vie, je ne vous quitterais.

-Mais je suis énorme !

-Tu es juste enceint, c'est normal.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Quand tu aura accouché, tu referas un poids normal.

-Mais... Mais si j'y arrive pas.

-Eh, lui fit doucement son amant, je suis là pour ça, tu te rappelles ? À quoi je sers si je ne peux pas t'aider ?

Will se mit à renifler bruyamment.

-Alors tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Mais évidement !

-Même si je suis une baleine ?

-Oui, même si tu as pris du poids.

-Même si j'ai renversé tous nos vêtements ?

-Oui, même si tu as renversé tous nos vêtements.

-Même si j'ai piqué une crise dans le salon et la cuisine ?

-Oui.

Will le serra contre lui et lui manqua de lui briser une côte.

-On peux aller faire un tour ?

Warren posa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Pendant que Will prenait une douche et essayait de s'habiller. Warren essaya de faire du rangement, en songeant qu'il devrait certainement racheter de la vaisselle et du mobilier. En observant le rebord du canapé, enfoncé à coup de point -littéralement- il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre que Will accouche et que ses hormones se calment.

Will sortit de la douche et Warren constata qu'il s'était habillé avec des vêtements à lui. En soi, le fait qu'il porte ses vêtements ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il adorait le voir traîner avec ses vieux T-Shirt de rock qu'il tenait d'avant le lycée. Le problème c'est que Warren avait toujours été plus grand et plus baraqué que lui. En temps normal, il nageait dans ses vêtements, mais là... Le seul pull qu'il avait (qu'il ne mettait que quand il y avait des gens en hivers, puisqu'avec sa condition de pyrotechniste, il ne sentait pas le froid, mais il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur eux) était presque trop petit pour son amant.

''Faut vraiment que je lui achète de nouvelles fringues'' se dit-il.

Ils sortirent de leur appartement puis de l'immeuble le plus discrètement du monde. Ils se promenèrent dans des allées vides où ils étaient presque sûrs de ne croiser personne. Au bout d'un certain temps quand Will fut fatigué, ils s'essayèrent sur un banc et contemplèrent les étoiles, l'un contre l'autre. Will était heureux d'être le seul à connaître cet aspect presque romantique de son amant. Il savait qu'en publique Warren ne s'exposait pas, et Will avait lutté un moment avant qu'il accepte de lui prendre la main dans la rue. Mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Warren était très câlin, comme ce soir, il le serrait amoureusement et avec ses pouvoirs, il diffusait une chaleur de sorte à ce que le plus jeune n'est jamais froid.

-Tu veux l'appeler comment ? Demanda soudainement Warren.

-Comment ça ?

Warren caressa tendrement son ventre rebondit.

-Elle.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Will songeur. Tu as une idée ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer, mais... Ma mère s'appelait Alaya Peace. Et je voudrais lui donner ce nom. Je sais que ce n'est pas très courant comme nom, et qu'on risque de se moquer d'elle...

Et il en savait quelque chose. Combien de blagues miteuses on avait pu lui faire sur son nom. Mais Will sourit.

-C'est magnifique.

-C'est pas un peu... hors du commun ?

Son amant rigola.

-Hors du commun ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de commun à notre relation? On est deux garçons au super pouvoirs, ennemis jurés mais on s'aime comme des dingues, et j'attends un enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de normal à ça ? Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Warren sourit et Will repris sur une voix moins assurée.

-Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé... De ta maman...

Le visage de Warren se ferma et Will crut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Mais il répondit.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. À la sortie du lycée, elle a épousé mon père, et pendant qu'il penchait vers le côté du mal, elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de guérison pour soigner les personnes qu'il blessait. Et au moment où il s'est mis à dérailler sérieusement, elle est tombé enceinte de moi. Elle m'a dit que ça l'avait calmé pendant un certain temps. Il était plus souvent à la maison au lieux d'être dehors à faire Dieu sait quoi et s'était calmé avec son activité de super méchant. Puis, quand j'avais trois ou quatre ans, ma mère est de nouveau tombée enceinte. J'ai eut une petite sœur, Melody, et mon père a finit par définitivement arrêter ses méfaits. Malheureusement, un soir quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison et...

Warren se passa la main sur le visage et quand il reprit, sa voix s'était brisée.

-J'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé, mais quand je me suis réveillé, ma mère pleurait, et je me suis levé pour voir et j'ai vu le cadavre de l'homme qui s'était introduit, la tête complètement explosé. Mon père était télépathe, et grâce à son pouvoir il pénétrait l'esprit des gens. Littéralement. Et je crois qu'il lui avait fait explosé les neurones. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme avait tué ma sœur. Elle avait a peine six mois, et elle était totalement immobile dans son berceau...

Il respira fortement.

-On a jamais su pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais ça a anéantit mon père définitivement. Il est partis de la maison le lendemain et on a su ce qu'il était devenu un an plus tard quand le journal télé à annoncé que le Commander l'avait capturé. Ça a totalement détruit ma mère. Presque chaque jour, des agents du gouvernement venait nous voir pour nos interroger, voir si on connaissait les plans de mon père. Tout le monde à soupçonné ma mère d'essayer de faire évader mon père, puisque elle avait refusé de divorcer après ce qu'il avait fait. Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était aussi une criminelle alors qu'elle essayait d'aider les gens... Elle ne l'a pas supporté longtemps, elle rentrait à la maison en pleurant. Elle avait finit par ne plus sortir de la maison. Puis un jour, une semaine après que je sois rentré à Sky High, elle a décidé de rendre visite à mon père en prison. Seulement... Il avait passé presque dix ans seul dans sa cellule, approché de personne de peur qu'il ne prenne le contrôle de son esprit et qu'il ne s'évade... Mais elle a réussit à le voir et... Ça l'a achevé. Il ne la reconnaissait plus, il était complètement perdu, resté bloqué à cette nuit. Il lui avait dit un truc du genre ''qui est-tu ? Tu es là pour Melody ? Personne ne l'approchera. Elle est avec moi...'' Le soir quand elle revenu, elle a passé la nuit à pleurer. Le lendemain matin, j'ai voulu aller la consoler, mais elle m'a sourit en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Je suis allé au lycée et dans l'après midi, Powers m'a appeler pour me dire que ma mère s'était jeté du haut du pont à la sortie de la ville et qu'elle n'avait pas survécu...

Il se tu un instant et repris d'une voix qu'il essaya plus assurée.

-Je l'ai enterré une semaine plus tard et même si je ne lui avait rien demandé, Powers a décidé de m'aider en payant ma scolarité. J'ai commencé a bosser à la Lanterne en Papier pour pouvoir financer mon appartement, mes courses et factures. Powers fermait les yeux sur la plus part de mes infractions au règlement. Quand je m'endormais en cours, quand j'oubliais de faire mes devoirs, quand je ne venait pas en cours. Quand je me battais parce qu'un abruti avait mentionner mes parents. Et deux ans après, je t'ai rencontrer. Tu connais la suite.

Will essaya de digérer la nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais voulu à questionner son amant sur son passé, sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, pensant qu'il lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt. Il essaye de réfléchir à ses révélations.

-Warren, je... Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire... Tu as vécu tellement de... D'horrible choses... Même pour ton père, je... Je l'ignorais. Papa m'en parle jamais et c'est un peu le sujet tabou... Quand je pense que tu n'as jamais rien dit...

-À quoi bon ? Les gens viennent s'apitoyer sur ton sors mais au fond, ils s'en foutent.

-Chéri, je suis tellement désolé...

Will le prit contre lui et recommença à pleurer.

-Hey, fit Warren en souriant tendrement devant le comportement de son amant. Ça va aller, okay ? Ne t'en veux pas parce que tu ne savais pas. Personne n'était au courant. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su, d'accord ?

Will le serra et dit d'une voix résolue.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux tout faire pour faire ton bonheur...

Warren sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est déjà le cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux ans passèrent doucement. Avec l'aide du docteur Song, Will accoucha tant bien que mal de leur petite fille, Alaya. Ils continuaient de vivre reculé du monde, ne se liant avec personne. Ils commençaient à songer au futur, et certaines questions revenaient régulièrement. Allaient-ils vivre ainsi éternellement ? Comment feraient-ils si Will tombait de nouveau enceint ? Comment allait se dérouler l'éducation d'Alaya ? Devaient-ils la mettre à l'école, ou devait-elle rester à la maison ?

Généralement, ils en discutaient le soir, quand ils allaient se coucher. L'un contre l'autre, allongés dans leur lit, ils en parlaient pendant des heures. Et ce soir là ne faisait pas exception. Will avait posé la tête sur le torse de son amant, écoutant son coeur battre et Warren, une main dans les cheveux bruns, les caressaient distraitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire à ton avis ? Demanda Will. Je veux dire... On ne peux pas rester caché toute notre vie... Ça fait déjà deux ans et...

Il souffla tristement.

-Ça devient de plus en plus dur à supporter.

Warren savait que la situation était plus difficile à supporter pour Will que pour lui. Lui pouvait sortir de la maison alors que le visage de Will était recherché par tous les super héros. Et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que Will se fasse reconnaître par quelqu'un, alors il restait dans leur petit appartement. Mais comme il l'avait dit, deux ans, enfermé dans 30m carrés, ça faisait long.

-On pourrait s'en aller, suggéra Warren.

Le plus jeune le regarda.

-On est déjà partis, remarqua-t-il.

-Plus loin. Dans un pays où on ne connait pas les héros. Dans un pays où on ignore le nom des Stronghold. Où personne ne connait Baron Battle. Où on vivra comme n'importe quel couple normal. On prétendra qu'on a adopté Alaya, et s'il y en a d'autre qui suivent, on se débrouillera pour que ça passe. Comme ça on aura plus à se cacher et Alaya pourra aller à l'école.

Will releva la tête et le regarda.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Will reposa sa tête.

-Non... Et c'est vrai que ça réglerait une bonne partie des problèmes.

Il soupira et Warren changea de sujet.

-Tu n'as toujours pas repris contacte avec tes parents ?

Will soupira

-Ils ne veulent pas comprendre. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer, je les ai appelé en leur expliquant pourquoi on était partis, mais ils refusent de comprendre, ils pensent que tu me manipules ou je ne sais quoi...

-Ils doivent penser que j'ai hérité du pouvoir de mon père.

Le plus jeune réajusta sa tête en se collant davantage à lui et dit d'une petite voix.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'ils comprennent.

Warren soupira et le serra contre lui.

Et lui donc...

.

Pour remonter le moral de son amant le lendemain soir, lorsque Warren revint du travail, il lui acheta des petites douceurs. Il savait que ça ferait plaisir à son amant, qui les adoraient et que Will oublierait momentanément la tristesse qu'il éprouvait d'être séparé de ses parents.

Cependant, lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, devant leur immeuble, une foule de gens était attroupé et les commentaires allaient de bon train.

-T'as vu, ils cherchent quelqu'un...

-Le Commander en personne s'est déplacé !

Et lorsque le nom de Will vint à ses oreilles, son sang bouillonnant se glaça. Il s'éloigna discrètement, en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire repérer quand on hurla un :

-PAPA !

Le pyro se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de sa fille et elle couru vers lui. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et continua de s'éloigner de l'immeuble.

-Maman a dit c'était pour toi.

''Maman'' était le surnom qu'elle donnait à Will. Un jour elle avait entendu un enfant appeler sa mère comme ça et elle avait demandé ce qu'était une mère. Ils avaient entrepris de lui expliquer et elle avait décrété que Will était sa ''Maman''.

Warren attrapa le papier qu'elle lui tendait. Il y avait une inscription dessus.

_Fais semblant de rien et éloignes toi le plus possible de la maison, mon père est là._

_Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour découvrir où on habitait mais il a débarqué devant l'immeuble, il y a environ une heure et je suis partis discrètement en emmenant le minimum d'affaire. Je suis au café de l'autre côté de la rue, je t'ai vu passé et j'ai envoyé Alaya. Je ne veux pas qu'il me repère. Viens me rejoindre._

_W._

Warren fourra le papier dans sa poche et commença à partir quand une main se posa sur son bras. Warren sentit son cœur s'arrêter et se retourna. Devant lui une femme rousse qui semblait avoir l'âge de Will le regardait et Warren su où il l'avait déjà vu. Sur la photo de mariage de Will.

-Oui ?

-Excusez moi, je cherche mon mari, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Il s'appelle Will.

Warren haussa les épaules négligemment en faisant en sorte de paraître détendu.

-Seul Will que je connais, commença-t-il en adoptant une façon de parler complètement différente de la sienne, c'est celui de la boutique de musique en face du zoo. C'est lui ? Un grand blond avec des yeux marrons ?

Elle soupira.

-Non, c'est pas lui. Merci quand même.

-Pas de quoi.

Warren se retourna et continua de marcher pour rejoindre son amant. Comme prévu, il le trouva dans le café et Warren perdit une partie de l'anxiété qu'il ressentait.

-Ça va ?

-On t'a vu ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Ils s'assirent dans le coin de la salle le plus à l'abri des regards et Warren commença.

-Comment ton père a fait pour venir ?

-J'en sais rien. On a du me voir un jour, et...

-Comment ça se fait ? On fait tellement attention...

-Je ne sais pas...

Warren soupira et Will attrapa Alaya qui commença à s'endormir.

-On doit partir. Loin. Fit Warren.

Ils continuèrent la discussion qu'ils avaient commencé la veille avec la ferme intention de la mettre à exécution.

.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un avion et quittaient le sol américain. Ils étaient à mi chemin avec l'Angleterre quand Warren remarqua que son amant ne décrochait pas à un mot. Il gardait un air mélancolique tourné vers le hublot à côté de lui. Il lui caressa la main pour attirer son attention.

-Hey, ça va ? Lui demanda le plus vieux.

-Hum, répondit vaguement Will.

-Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu... Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment de te l'annoncer. On verra arrivé.

-M'annoncer quoi ?

-Non... Rien, on verra plus tard.

-Will, grogna Warren.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester quand Will faisait ça.

-Dis moi ce qui t'arrive.

Will soupira en le regardant et déclara :

-Je... Je crois que je suis... Encore... Tu vois ?

-Non. Tu es encore quoi ?

Will rougit légèrement en regardant les passagers à côté d'eux.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour te dire ce genre de chose, murmura-t-il.

-Dis moi, dit Warren doucement sur un ton câlin.

Il savait qu'avec ce ton, il pouvait lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Et visiblement, au vue du soupir de Will, cette fois là ne faisait pas exception.

-Je crois... Que dans quelque mois, Alaya aura un petit frère où une petite sœur.

Doucement, Warren comprit.

-Tu veux dire que... tu es enceint ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Je pense, j'en suis pas encore sûr, il faudrait que je fasse des testes et que je voie le Docteur Song, mais j'ai l'impression. Ça fait comme la dernière fois.

Warren se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Okay, dit-il. Okay. D'accord.

-Tu... Tu es fâché ? Demanda Will inquiet.

-Non, pas fâché... Juste surpris. Encore.

Le plus vieux prit un air résolu et dit :

-On se débrouillera.

-Ça va compliquer les choses...

-Un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Warren le serra contre lui, autant que le permettaient les sièges qui les séparaient et l'embrassa sur le front.

-L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

Will gardait quand même son air triste et Warren sortit le paquet de douceur qu'il avait acheté.

-Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

Et comme prévu, le visage de Will se détendit en une expression heureuse, et Warren sourit.

.

Pendant ce temps, en Amérique, Layla rejoignait le Commandeur et Jet Stream.

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Non, soupira la rousse. Personne ne l'a vu.

-Pourtant, on nous a dis qu'il avait été vu ici, grogna son beau père. Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous croyez qu'Inferno le retient toujours en otage ? Même après deux ans ?

-S'il a bien été vu, on garde espoir, fit Jet Stream.

-Et on a un indice, reprit son mari. Apparemment, les théories qu'on avait développé comme quoi Warren Peace était Inferno sont fondées. Regardes la photo, sur la commode. Il a hérité du pouvoir de son père en plus de sa pyrotechnie, et doit le manipuler pour le garder avec lui.

-Vous croy...

Layla stoppa net en regardant la photo. Dessus, à côté de son époux qui tenait une petite fille qui ne pouvait être que la sienne, se tenait l'homme qu'elle avait interpeller dans la rue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Arrivés à Londres, ils échangèrent leur dollars contre des livres sterlings, et louèrent le premier appartement qu'ils trouvèrent et Warren s'était dégoté un job de serveur semblable à celui qu'il exerçait à la Lanterne en Papier.

Ils s'étaient empressés de faire adopter ''officiellement'' Alaya (et neuf mois plus tard, Bobby, son petit frère). Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucuns papiers et qu'ils avaient dû payer grassement les services d'adoption pour pouvoir garder leur enfants avec eux, une somme telle que même avec tous l'argent qu'ils avaient, ils avaient été obligés de faire un emprunt suffisamment conséquent pour que trois ans après leur arrivé, ils essayaient toujours de le rembourser.

Warren qui travaillait le plus possible avait l'impression, comme ce soir là, qu'ils n'y arriverait jamais.

En rentrant dans leur petit appartement, il s'affala sur le vieux canapé sans délicatesse, complètement épuisé. Tout l'argent qu'il gagnait qui n'allait pas à leur enfants où dans leur facture, était engloutit par leur dette et il se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir offrir une autre vie que ça à son amant et à ses enfants.

Will s'installa à côté de lui et retira les longues mèches brunes de devant ses yeux.

-Dur journée ?

-Mort. Juste trop mort.

-Papa !

Alaya, à présent âgée de quatre ans et demi, couru vers son père et grimpa sur le canapé pour lui faire un câlin. Will voulu la calmer, pour permettre à son amant de se reposer mais Warren la laissa faire.

-Tu as été sage aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il ?

C'était devenu presque une sorte de rituel entre eux. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail, elle venait le voir, il lui posait cette question, et à chaque fois, elle lui disait :

-Oui !

Il lui frottait alors la tête affectueusement en lui disant qu'il était fier d'elle. Mais apparemment, cette fois était différente. Elle baissa la tête et marmonna un :

-Ou... Oui oui.

Warren fronça les sourcils et Will soupira discrètement.

-Vas dans ta chambre et mets ton pyjama, d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Alaya hocha la tête doucement et descendit des genoux de son père. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et les laissa seuls

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda le plus vieux.

Will lui jeta un regard blasé.

-À l'école, un des garçons de sa classe a dit qu'elle n'était pas normal parce qu'elle avait des parents pédés.

-Quoi ? S'écria Warren en se redressant. J'vais le cramer vif ce sale gosse !

-Calmes toi, fit Will en lui caressant le bras doucement. Elle s'en est chargé.

Il ajouta avec un soupir.

-Visiblement, elle a hérité de ton pouvoir sur le feu. La maîtresse a dit qu'il y avait eut une sorte d'étincelle, dû à de la mauvaise maintenance technique selon elle, et le gamin a été brûler. Il a dit que c'était la faute d'Alaya, ce que la maîtresse n'a pas cru, et que c'était à cause de ça et de nous qu'elle n'était pas normale.

-Elle... Elle a hérité de mes pouvoirs ?

-Il semblerait.

Warren rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira. Will lui caressa la joue tendrement.

-Tu crois que Bobby aussi en héritera ?

-Je ne sais pas... Ça serait logique, en tout cas. Comme nous les avons hérités de nos parents.

-Je dois aller lui parler, dit Warren en redressant la tête.

-Attends demain, dit Will, tu es trop fatigué pour le moment.

-Si je lui en parle demain, elle ne comprendra pas.

-Warren, tu es exténué...

Le pyro sourit faiblement.

-Mais notre fille passe avant tout.

Il se leva et rejoindre Alaya dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, elle palit légèrement en voyant son père.

-Je... Je pensais que se serait Maman qui viendrait.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé à l'école.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en se redressant vivement. Le feu est partit tout seul, la maîtresse a dit que c'était un truc que j'avais pas fait !

Warren s'accroupit devant elle.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du feu toute seule ?

Alaya baissa la tête honteusement.

-J'ai pas fais exprès.

-Expliques moi.

-Tu vas pas te mettre en colère ?

-Pourquoi je me mettrais en colère ?

-Tu as crié tout à l'heure.

Intérieurement, il jura. Il était bien connu pour son mauvais caractère mais il faisait toujours attention a ne pas crier devant ses enfants.

Il se releva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas crié à cause de toi, mais parce que je ne supportais pas qu'un garçon t'es insulté. Personne n'insulte mon lapin.

Elle sourit timidement et il l'a prit contre lui. Elle prit un air grave quand elle tendit la main.

-La semaine dernière, le feu est apparu tout seul dans ma main. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, au départ, parce que ça me brûlait pas, mais...

Une étincelle apparue dans la paume qu'elle ouvrit.

-Ça veut pas arrêter. Il vient quand je veux qu'il vienne, et des fois, comme aujourd'hui, il est venu sans que je lui demande...

Warren sourit et il tendit sa main plus large à côté de la sienne si petite. Une gerbe de feu plus imposante y apparut.

D'un commun accord avec Will, ils avaient convenu de ne parler de leur pouvoir à leur enfants uniquement s'ils développaient les mêmes. Et ça avait l'air d'être le cas, alors...

-Alaya, si tu peux faire du feu, c'est parce que moi aussi, je peux le faire. Je suis né avec des pouvoirs et tu les as aussi.

-Parce que tu es mon père ?

Il sourit.

-Oui, parce que je suis ton père.

Il éteignit sa main et repris d'un ton sérieux alors qu'elle éteignait la sienne.

-Mais personne ne doit savoir qu'on es capable de ça, tu comprends ? Personne.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, reprit Alaya d'une petite voix.

-Il la serra contre lui affectueusement.

-Je sais. Je suis déjà passé par là. Alors je vais t'aider à les contrôler.

-Maman aussi a des pouvoirs ?

Il sourit

-Oui, Maman aussi.

-Et Bobby aussi ?

-Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas, mais certainement.

Il l'a coucha et l'embrassa sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit. Will l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Alors ?

-Je lui ai dit la vérité. On y travaillera ensemble.

-Tu veux dîner ?

Warren secoua la tête.

-Nan, je suis trop crevé.

Will sourit et lui prit la main. Il l'amena dans leur chambre et l'assit sur leur lit. Il lui retira son T-Shirt et lui murmura.

-Allonges toi.

Warren trop crevé pour protester, s'affala sans délicatesse sur le matelas. Difficilement, il s'allongea correctement, et il sentit Will lui retirer ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalons. Sur le ventre, il avait la tête dans l'oreiller quand il sentit les mains de son amant lui caresser le dos. Étant donné qu'il partait tôt tous les matins et qu'il rentrait tard tout les soirs, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de vie intime. Warren essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour et en conclu que ça devait être au alentour de la conception de Bobby. Et il avait eut deux ans le mois dernier. Warren aurait été plus qu'heureux de satisfaire son amant, mais il était tellement fatigué...

-Chéri, pas ce soir...

Il sentit Will se pencher vers lui et lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Je sais bien pas ce soir, mais...

Les mains continuaient de se balader dans son dos.

-J'ai envie de te faire un massage. Tu ne bouges pas, tu apprécies, c'est tout.

Il sentit la bouche de son amant embrasser sa joue et les mains continuer leurs œuvres.

-Je suis désolé, dit le pyro.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas être capable de ne faire autre chose que dormir quand je suis à la maison. Si je pouvais juste...

-Tais toi, lui demanda Will.

Il embrassa sa nuque

-Si tu es aussi fatigué, c'est que tu travailles beaucoup trop. Tu essayes de subvenir à nos besoins à toi tout seul. Tu n'as pas a être désolé, au contraire.

Warren fit le point sur leur vie. Ils étaient pauvres, endettés jusqu'au coup, avec deux enfants qui ne devraient techniquement pas exister. Rechercher par le Commander en personne, il devait travailler comme un forcené pour faire vivre sa famille et finissait tellement épuisé qu'il arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, ajouta Will avec tendresse.

Warren se retourna et se retrouva face au visage de son amour.

Ils étaient ensembles, et n'était-ce pas ce qui comptait, au final ? Même si leur situation actuelle n'était pas des plus faciles, ils s'en sortiraient. Il le savait.

Il mit ses larges mains sur le dos de Will et les fit remonter jusqu'à à sa nuque. Il le pencha vers lui et caressa son visage de ses pouces.

-Je t'aime, murmura Warren. Tellement fort...

Will sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. Warren le serra contre lui et Will s'allongea, en mettant son visage dans son cou. Warren l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Environs un an plus tard, les trois quarts de la dette avaient étés remboursés et Will avait insisté pour que Warren ne fasse plus d'heures supplémentaires et se repose convenablement. Arthur Williams, son patron lui avait accordé une semaine de repos et Warren comptait bien en profiter et pour commençait, il rattraperait son retard avec son amant. Quatre longues années de retard. Il s'était empressé de rentrer à la maison pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Will et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Assis autour de la table du salon, Will rigolait avec une jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils et claqua la porte pour faire signaler sa présence. Will se tourna vers lui et eut l'air pris en faute.

-Warren ! Tu es rentrée...

-Apparemment, grinça-t-il. C'est qui, elle ?

Il foudroyait la jeune femme du regard et cependant, elle gardait son petit sourire, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Alex. Je suis votre voisine.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Le ton de Warren aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un soit rentré dans leur appartement alors qu'il était absent. Il savait que Will était parfaitement capable de se défendre, mais fierté oblige, il ne supportait pas que des inconnus entrent chez lui. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que personne ne sachent où ils vivent. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de s'enfuir de Maxville, il avait toujours eut peur de rentrer chez lui, un jour et de voir le Commandeur emmener Will et leurs enfants loin de lui. Et même si ce ne s'était pas fait lorsqu'ils vivaient encore en Amérique, Warren continuait de cultiver cette peur, il arrivait même qu'il en fasse des cauchemars, qui étaient suffisamment violents pour réveiller Will qui s'empressait de le réconforter pour lui montrer que personne ne l'avait emmener. Mais qu'il rentrait chez lui pour découvrir une femme assis dans son salon à discuter avec son amant, c'était juste trop pour lui. Et Will ne fit qu'approfondir ses craintes.

-Alex a terminé Sky High l'année dernière.

-Dehors, grinça Warren. Immédiatement.

Ils avaient changé de pays, changé de nom -et entre nous, Jude et Ned Smith, ça sonnait tellement faux- ce n'était pas pour qu'une pétasse blonde vienne ruiner tous leurs efforts.

-Chéri, vas t'allonger, demanda Will.

-Pas avant qu'elle s'en aille.

-Chéri...

-DEHORS ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'Alex en sentant le feu crépiter sous ses doitgs

-Chéri, dit Will en tentant de calmer son amant. S'il te plaît, calmes toi.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait venir ?

-Je pense qu'elle peux nous aider.

-À quoi ? A faire venir ton père ?

-Je fais des études de biologies, monsieur Peace.

-J'men tape, répondit Warren en grognant.

Il enflamma ses mains.

-Et si tu as le malheur de donner notre localisation à quelqu'un, je te brûle vivant, pigé ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, Alex rigola.

-Ça fait un moment que je sais où vous êtes. Le médecin qui a examiné Will et a déduit son état de grossesse, c'est mon père, Matt Song, et c'est pour étudier des cas aussi intéressants que je fais des études de biologie.

-J'men fou de ta vie.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Les pouvoirs qui font de nous des super-héros proviennent d'une anomalie génétique. Je vous passe les détails mais quand un héros a des enfants, la plus part du temps, il hérite de ses pouvoirs. Ou d'autres pouvoirs qui sont latents dans son code génétiques, bref. Quand un enfant né de deux parents héros, comme Will ou comme vous, il est quasiment impossible qu'il est les pouvoirs de ses deux parents. Parce que les gênes qui nous donnent nos pouvoirs sont incompatibles. Ils ne s'accordent que très rarement. Le vol et la super force, par exemple sont l'une des combinaisons possibles. C'est un cas rare mais possible. Et pour ce qui est des vôtres, avec la naissance d'Alaya et de Bobby, mon père a établit que vous aviez hérité du pouvoir de votre mère, ce qui est assez surprenant, car à ce jour je ne crois pas qu'il est était répertorié une quelconque combinaison possible avec la pyrotechnie, mais vous avez les deux; Or, en plus du fait que votre pouvoir basique ne s'accorde pas avec grand chose la guérison de votre mère et les télépathie/kinésie de votre père ne s'accorde pas. Il est scientifiquement impossible que vous ayez les deux.

-Et ça nous avance à quoi de savoir ça ?

-Ça nous avance, dit Will, que si tu peux guérir, et tu le peux, tu ne peux pas me manipuler pour que je reste près de toi. Si on l'explique à mon père...

-S'il ne m'a pas tué avant, marmonna Warren

-Il comprendra que tu ne me contrôles pas.

Warren grogna. Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à le contrôler. Parce que s'il avait réussi à rendre Will capable d'avoir des enfants, c'était bien la seule manifestation de son pouvoir. Jamais il n'avait réussit à le contrôler. Ou l'art d'avoir un pouvoir qui vient quand il veut.

Il préféra changer de sujet.

-Donc, en gros, t'es venu nous filer un cours de génétique.

Alex rigola.

-Non, pas du tout. Je venait proposer à Will de garder vos enfant de temps à autres.

-Alaya et Bobby l'on déjà vu, expliqua Will. Il l'a connaissent déjà.

-Et t'es libre se soir ? Demanda Warren, ignorant totalement le fait que quelques minutes avant il était sur le point de la tuer.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Will, pendant qu'Alex hochait la tête.

-Williams m'a donner une semaine de congé. Donc toi et moi, on a des choses à rattrapés. C'a t'ennuies si tu les gardes ce soir ?

Alex sourit, conciliante.

-Pas de problème.

.

Si au départ, Warren avait voulu lui donner les enfants à garder, une demi heure plus tard, lorsqu'il devait s'en séparer, il n'arrivait pas à les laisser partir. Il serrait Alaya tellement fort qu'elle grimaçait.

-Tu nous appelles s'il y a le moindre problème, surtout, tu n'hésites pas !

-Chéri, soupirait Will qui se retenait de sourire, ils seront juste à côté, s'il y a un problème, ils crient et on arrivera.

-Mais si on arrive pas assez vite ou...

-Papa, coupa Alaya. Ça va aller. Alex est gentille et je veillerais sur Bobby. Je suis grande !

-Mon lapin, tu n'as que quatre ans et...

Alay tapa du pied sur le sol.

-Je suis quand même grande ! Et s'il y a un problème, je protégerais Bobby !

Vaincu, Warren soupira.

-Tu me promets de m'appeler s'il y a un problème ?

Alaya l'embrassa.

-Promis.

Will les embrassa à leur tour et Alex referma la porte.

-Si elle leur fait quoi que ce soit, je la crame.

-Mais oui, fit Will en le poussant vers leur appartement.

Il avait l'habitude d'entendre son amant menacer de brûlage vivant tout ceux qui s'en prenait à leurs enfants. Il referma la porte d'entrée et soupira.

-Donc tu es disponible pendant une semaine.

-Oui, Williams a dit que vu que je travaillais deux fois plus que ce que je devrais, il m'accordait une semaine de vacances.

Will sourit.

-Tu l'a laissé te mettre en vacances ?

Warren soupira.

-Au départ, j'ai pas voulu, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ou c'était les vacances, ou c'était la porte.

-C'est une bonne chose, ça, sourit Will.

Warren s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Je vais prendre un bain, d'accord ?

Will sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Vas-y je vais faire le repas.

Quinze minutes plus tard, lorsque le plus jeune alla dans la salle de bain, son amant était allongé dans la baignoire et dormait. Il posa le plateau en travers de la baignoire, sur les rebord et se déshabilla. Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude (l'avantage de sortir avec un pyrotechnicien, pas besoin d'eau chaude) et l'embrassa pour le réveiller.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et finirent par sortir de l'eau. Ils se mirent au lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre et Will demanda d'une petite voix.

-Chéri ?

-Hum ?

-Je... Je voudrais qu'on se mette par terre...

Le problème qui s'était posé au début de leur relation était que pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils avaient du mal à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Will rentrait en mode super-force et broyait tout ce qu'il touchait, lit et amant y compris (et Warren songea qu'il remerciait son don de guérison de se manifestait pendant ces moments là) et Warren avait tendance à s'enflammer, mettant le feu au draps et à son amant (sans mauvais jeu de mots) qui remerciait son invincibilité. Ils avaient du changé le montant du lit plusieurs fois et aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'en racheter un autre, alors ils se mettait sur le sol bétonner chaque fois. C'était pas très pratiques, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Warren sourit et l'embrassa.

-Pas de problème.

.

Le lendemain matin, Warren alla chercher ses enfants chez Alex.

-Will n'est pas là ?

-Il est... Momentanément indisposé.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'il est pas près de sortir du lit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Alaya qui venait d'arrivé. Où est Maman ?

-Maman est dans son lit, elle... Elle a trop mal pour bouger.

Alex explosa de rire sous l'incompréhension d'Alaya et le rougissement léger de son père qu'il cacha en haussant des épaules.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Will vit rentrer Warren à trois heures de l'après midi, il arrêta de lire le courrier qu'il avait entre les mains et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tôt ?

Sans un mot Warren s'effondra sur le canapé. Il marmonna en tristement :

-...Me suis fais viré.

-Hein ? Demanda Will en le rejoignant. Mais pourquoi ?

Le plus vieux se passa une main sur le visage.

-Une de mes collègues m'a fait du rentre dedans, mais quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer, elle a été voir Williams pour lui dire que je la harcelais. Et comme j'ai une tête de délinquant et qu'elle a une poitrine, il la cru elle et pas moi.

-Chéri...

-C'est... Tellement injuste.

Il soupira tristement et Will le pris dans ses bras en lui embrassa le front.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? repris le plus vieux, on a presque finit de rembourser la banque, mais on a pas un rond de côté. Si je ne travaille plus...

-On se débrouillera, tu trouvera un autre travaille.

-Je suis flashé comme pervers, maintenant. Si mon futur employeur décide de téléphoner à Williams...Je ne retrouverais plus de travaille... et ce n'est pas à mon âge qu'on commence des études. De toute façon, sans argent...

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Will se mit sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille et l'embrassa sur le front.

-On trouvera une solution dit-il avec douceur. On en trouve toujours une.

Warren le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-J'espère vraiment, dit-il la gorge nouée.

-Et si tu allais chercher Alaya à l'école, aujourd'hui ? Histoire de te changer les idées ?

.

Une heure plus tard, Warren se trouvait devant le portail de l'école primaire et attendait. Il avait bien remarqué que les autres parents le dévisageaient avec insistance. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu -dû au fait qu'il était censé travaillé encore à cette heure- alors ils devaient penser qu'il était une sotte de pédophile. Il fallait dire ses cheveux noirs et long (ils les avait laissé pousser quand avait commencé leur cavale) ornés de ses éternelles mèches rouges et habillé de sa vieille veste en cuir, il donnait un air de 'je sors juste de prison'. Et il en eut le cœur net quand trois mères et un père virent l'aborder.

-Excusez moi, demanda une maman blonde. Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Ma fille, répondit-il laconiquement.

-C'est la quelle ? Demanda Maman rousse.

-Alaya.

-Ah ! S'exclama le père, je vous l'avais dit ! Un pédophile ! Alaya a déjà un père !

Warren grogna et lança :

-Écoutes, ducon, je ne suis pas exactement dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon jour, okay ? Alors ouvres tes oreilles parce que je ne le répéterais pas. Alaya a deux père, et je suis l'un deux. C'est ma gamine, et je suis venu la chercher, si possible sans me faire emmerder par un connard qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour occuper sa journée. Maintenant casses toi.

Mauvaise réponse car le père sorti son téléphone portable.

-Je vais appeler les flics, sale pervers.

-Attends Mickey, fit Maman brune. Vous êtes le compagnon de Jude ?

-Ouais.

-Pff, dit le dénommé Mickey, Jude a trop bon goût pour ça. Je veux dire, regardez le ! Jude est poli, et charmant, et pas le genre à...

-Et surtout pas libre, grogna le pyro, alors t'es prié de ne pas l'approcher.

-Il est impossible qu'il vive avec un rustre pareil.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, connard. Approches toi trop près de mon mec et je te brûle vif, pigé ?

Ignorant les protestation de Mickey, il s'écarta d'eux et s'approcha des enfants qui sortaient de l'école. Alaya le repéra immédiatement et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

-Papa !

Elle couru vers lui et il la souleva. Elle se serra contre lui et lui fit un câlin.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me cherché ? Tu travailles pas ?

-Plus maintenant, soupira-t-il. Alors en attendant que je trouve un autre travaille, je viendrais te chercher à l'école, d'accord ?

Alaya hocha la tête en souriant et Mickey et les trois mamans arrivèrent.

-Alaya, demanda Maman blonde, tu connais cet homme ?

-Ce n'est qu'un sale fils de...

-Hey ! Cria Warren pour couvrir la fin de sa phrase de sort à ce qu'Alaya ne l'entendent pas. Il y a des enfant, ici, alors récupères dont tes drôles et lâches moi, pigé ?

Alaya trembla. Son père ne criait jamais, mais les rares fois où il le faisait, ça lui faisait peur.

-Papa, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. J'aime pas quand tu cries.

Immédiatement, Warren s'en voulu. Il avait perdu son boulot et passait définitivement une journée de merde, mais ça n'était pas à sa fille d'en faire les frais. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je suis désolé mon lapin, je suis fatigué. On va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement et il s'éloigna de Mickey et des trois mères.

.

Will, de son côté, s'était rendu au restaurant où travaillait son amant. Il invectiva le barman.

-Excusez moi,, dit-il en réajustant Bobby dans ses bras, je cherche Arthur Williams.

-Vous l'avez devant vous, répondit le barman. Vous voulez quoi ?

-Je viens vous parlez de Ned Smith

Williams fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas d'un harceleur sexuel chez moi.

-Je sais, dit Will, mais je viens vous dire que Ned n'est rien de cela. Je sais qu'il a une tête de repris de justice, et qu'il est certainement pas très aimable, mais je vous assure que c'est un homme charmant, avec du cœur et le harcèlement, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Et il a vraiment besoin de se travaille.

-Vous êtes qui au juste, vous ?

-Son compagnon. Son petit copain. Son partenaire. Ned c'est mon home et celui de personne d'autre. Il a pas fait d'avance à votre serveuse tout simplement parce qu'il est gay. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble, on a deux enfant et je vous assure qu'il n'a rien fait.

Williams soupira.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un gars va voir ailleurs...

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Will. Vous avez du remarquer qu'on est américains. On est partis des États-Unis parce que mon père ne supportait pas de voir son fils gay et pensait que c'était la faute de Warren. Il l'a traqué pendant un moment, et si on a changé de pays et de nom, c'est pour éviter qu'il nous retrouve. Alors vous pensez vraiment qu'il m'aurait tromper s'il avait accepté d'endurer tous ça ?

Williams toussa légèrement.

-C'est qui Warren ?

Will palit.

-Je... C'est... Je voulais dire Ned. Il pensait que c'était la faute de Ned, et...

-Vous avez dit que vous avez changé de nom.

Will soupira. Il était grillé.

-On s'appelle Warren et Will, pas Ned et Jude.

-Je vois..

-Ned ?

Warren était venu au restaurant pour retirer son dernier chèque de paye et fut surpris d'y voir Will.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je... je suis venu essayer d'arranger ta situation.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il m'a dit ? Demanda Williams. Que tu es en cavale, homo et que tu t'appelles Warren Smith ?

Le pyro se retourna vers son amant.

-Tu lui as lui a dit _quoi_, au juste ?

-La vérité, que mon père nous cherchait, et...

-Bon sang mais si on a décidé de ne rien dire, c'était pour une bonne raison !

-Tu n'a pas répondu, déclara Williams.

Warren soupira.

-Warren Peace, en faite.

-Donc t'as pas essayé de te faire Mary.

Le pyro eut un air dégoûté.

-Jamais de la vie. Je suis venu prendre mon dernier chèque de paye.

Williams soupira et déclara.

-Écoutes je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais si j'ai de nouveau des échos comme quoi...

-Alors virez moi tout de suite, grogna le pyro, Mary passe son temps à me courir après. La prochaine fois que je l'enverrais chier, elle reviendra vous voir.

-Okay, alors si j'ai des échos autres que ceux de Mary, t'es viré immédiatement, pigé ? En attendant, tu reprends ton service demain, okay ?

.

Après avoir remercié Williams, Warren et Will rentrèrent chez eux. Warren aida Alaya avec ses devoirs pendant que Will faisait prendre un bain à Bobby. Ils dînèrent tous les quatre et Will alla coucher les enfants. Warren s'était endormis sur le canapé et Will lui caressa doucement la joue pour le réveiller.

-J'ai dormis longtemps ?

-Un quart d'heure, je dirais.

Warren s'étira et enlaça son amant. Il lui sourit d'un air ensommeillé.

-Tu sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, toi ?

-Même si je ne suis pas une blonde a forte poitrine ?

Warren grogna et glissa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Surtout parce que tu n'es pas une blonde à forte poitrine.

Will ricana et se mit sur ses genoux.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu es même très chanceux.

Warren l'embrassa et le plus jeune continua.

-Mais tu n'es certainement pas aussi chanceux que moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le téléphone sonna. Will, a porté de main, décrocha :

-Allô ? Ah bonsoir Mickey... Oui, elle est rentré... Oui c'est Jude qui a été la cherché exceptionnellement.

Will foudroya Warren du regard.

-Si c'est bien lui, continua-t-il d'une voix blasé. Si... Ah... Écoutes, je vais lui en parler, okay ? À demain.

Will raccrocha et jeta un regards noir à son amant.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Mickey prétend que tu as menacer de le brûler vif ?

-Parce que c'est le cas ? Ce mec est un con est il m'a gonflé le jour où il ne fallait pas.

-Warren...

-Il m'a traité de pédophile ! J'étais juste venu chercher Alaya et il est venu me faire chier...

Will le scruta du regard

-C'est vrai que t'a l'air d'un pervers.

-Vas te faire foutre, grogna le plus vieux

-Mais avec plaisir mon amour, avec plaisir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Quatre ans plus tard le renvoie de Warren qui avait duré une après midi, leur petite sphère de bon familiale connue son terme. En rentrant un soir alors qu'il faisait nuit, il avait eut le malheur de rentrer dans une femme. Elle faillit tomber alors il la rattrapa mais, se méprenant sur ses intentions, elle hurla au vol et à l'agression. Deux policiers qui passaient par là embarquèrent Warren au poste et quand ils prirent sa déposition, un policier eut la mauvaise idée de comparer son signalement avec le fichier international. Immédiatement, son visage, avec quelques années de moins s'afficha légendé de la mention ''chercher pour attentat terroriste et possibilité de séquestration et d'assassinat, contacter le Commandeur''. On l'arrêta immédiatement et on le plaça dans une cellule. Il fut extrader 2 heures plus tard, par le Commandeur et Jet Sream en personne qui lui firent passer un interrogatoire pour découvrir ce qu'il avait fait de Will.

Warren avait passé le peu de temps écoulé jusqu'à l'arrivé du Commandeur à cogiter et savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Ils avaient discuté de ça de nombreuses fois avec Will et si l'un d'entre eux venait à se faire prendre, il ne devait donner aucune indication, et l'autre devrait emmener les enfants avec lui. Avec une tristesse infinie, il réalisa qu'il ne les reverrait jamais, ni ses enfants, ni Will et probablement personne.

Et l'interrogatoire du Commandeur, qui lui hurlait dessus pour savoir où était son fils, ne donnait strictement aucun résultat.

-Je peux passer un coup de fil ? Demanda Warren d'une voix éteinte.

-Quoi ? Demanda le Commander sur un ton mesquin. Alors que tu refuses de me dire où est mon fils ? Tu crois que je vais t'autoriser à téléphoner ? Tu m'a pris pour qui ?

-Steeve, tempera sa femme.

-Quoi ?!

Elle l'emmena à l'écart.

-Donnes lui son coup de fil.

-Quoi ? Mais après tout ce qu'il a fait...

-Regardes le ! Tu trouves qu'il a la tête d'un meurtrier ? Il a l'air d'un homme qui a tout perdu. Tu pourra l'interroger tant que tu veux plus tard, mais laisses lui passé ce coup de fil.

-A qui veux-tu téléphoné ? Demanda-t-il au prisonnier.

-À ma femme.

-Accordé.

On lui donna un téléphone et il demanda à être seul. On lui accorda, du moins en apparence parce que sa conversation était écouté et enregistrée dans l'autre pièce.

Les trois sonneries qui suivirent fut les plus longues de sa vie.

-Allô ?

-Alex ? S'étonna Warren.

-Oui. Disons que ta chère épouse est... Momentanément indisposé.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Alex était souvent chez eux, et avait commencé à devenir presque une part de la famille. Et, alors qu'elle appelait Warren l'homme des cavernes, elle avait tendance à comparer Will à une femme. Chose qu'il prenait évidement très mal, mais pour une fois, ça lui servirait bien.

-Tu... Tu peux lui donner un message pour moi ?

-Oui ? Mais tu veux pas lui donner toi même ? Parce que ça ne fait que gueuler depuis hier soir qu'elle t'attends.

-Dis lui...

-Oui ?

-...

-Warren ?

-Dis lui que je suis désolé...

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passes ? Ça va ? Où est tu ?

-En prison. Enfin plus ou moins.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien, c'est une histoire débile. Je vais me faire extrader aux Etat Unis, par le Commander et sa femme.

-Mais... Alaya, vas chercher ta mère.

-Mais elle vomit...

-VAS LA CHERCHER !

-Ne lui hurles pas dessus, s'il te plaît, demanda Warren doucement. Ecoutes, dit lui que le l'aime, d'accord ?

-Papa ?

Warren sentit sa gorge se noué en entendant la voix de sa fille.

-Al ? Tu vas bien mon lapin ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

-Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas rentrer. Al, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer ?

-Tu prends soin de Maman et de Bobby, d'accord ?

-Papa, pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

Il entendit un bruit de frottement et Alex repris le combiné.

-Warren ? Attends une seconde.

-Je... Je ne peux pas...

Warren savait pertinemment que sa conversation était sur écoute et que Stronghold père reconnaîtrait immédiatement la voix du fils.

-Dis lui juste que je l'aime, d'accord ?

-War..

-Au revoir Alex, coupa Warren.

Il raccrocha et se passa une main sur le visage avec la triste pensée que sa vie était foutue.

.

Il passa l'année suivante enfermé dans une cellule ignifugée, spécialement renforcée pour interdire tout pouvoir pyrotechnique, lui interdisant la moindre utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Pas qu'il s'en serve, au contraire. La seule chose qu'il avait demandé et qu'on lui avait accordé, s'était du papier et un stylo. Chaque jour, il écrivait une lettre à Will, sans mentionner son nom, où il racontait sa vie, son désir de les revoir et qu'ils lui manquaient atrocement. Régulièrement, le Commander venait et l'interrogeait de manière brutal, mais à chaque fois, Warren ne disait rien. Il prétendait qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il n'avait jamais revu Will depuis le lycée.

-Ah oui ? Avait dit le Commander avec haine. Et c'est quoi, ça ?

Il lui avait jeté la photo qu'il avait trouvé dans leur appartement la fois où il l'avait fouillé, les forçant à s'enfuir en Europe. Warren avait attrapé la photo, dessus, lui est Will tenait Alaya alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois.

-Si je vous disais la vérité, avait dit Warren, vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Dis toujours.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Will. Je ne l'ai jamais...

-Menteur ! Avait hurler son interlocuteur.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le Commander avait finit par abandonner et Warren avait discrètement gardé la photo. Il la regardait chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce qu'il avait une visite.

On lui plaça des menottes ignifugées, et, escorté d'une demi douzaine de garde, on l'amena dans une salle qui servait aux visites. Il avait suffisamment rendu visite à son père pour le savoir. La porte d'en face s'ouvrit et il vit avancer timidement ses enfants dans la pièce qui s'écrièrent en le voyant :

-PAPA !

Immédiatement, Warren se mit à genoux et Alaya et Bobby le serrant contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué...

-Tu nous a manqué aussi. Murmura Alaya dans son cou.

Alex, qui les avait probablement amener, tenait un bébé dans les bras d'à peine quelque mois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Vu que ta chère femme ne peux pas venir, je les ai amener. Tous les trois.

Warren se releva et avisa le bébé.

-C'est qui, ça ?

Alex sourit et lui expliqua.

-Tu te souviens que quand tu as téléphoné, elle était en train de vomir ? Elle était enceinte. Et elle, c'est votre deuxième fille, Melody.

-Mel... Melody...

Alex sourit devant son air ahuri et la plaça dans ses bras.

-Mais comment...

Alex haussa un sourcils l'air moqueur.

-Je t'expliquerais bien les roses, les choux et les abeilles, mais il y a des enfants.

-Nan, je veux dire... Comment elle a fait ? Elle... Pour Alaya et Bobby, on a eut besoin d'aide... Et je croyais que ton père...

-Il a bien pris sa retraite, mais je suis là. Je l'ai aidé.

Warren regarda sa fille comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ce qui était le cas. Il tenait sa fille pour la première fois.

.

Alex et les enfants restèrent près d'une heure, à racontait leur vie, ce qu'il avait fait pendant un an, ce que devenait leur mère ect jusqu'au moment où un garde annonça la fin des visites. Warren tendit le paquet de lettre qu'il avait écrit pendant un an à Will.

-Donnes lui ça.

Alex sourit et acquiesça.

_Mon cher amour, _

_Me voici deux jours après mon incarcération. Vous me manquez atrocement et je tremble en sachant que ce n'est que le début. J'espère que tu vas bien et tu restes fort pour nos enfants._

_J'aimerais tellement te serrer dans mes bras._

* * *

_Jour 27_

_Rien de neuf, à part le fait que ton absence me pèse de plus en plus chaque jour. Je reste enfermé dans cette pièce tout le temps, sans rien faire d'autre que de penser à vous. Étant donné les charges qui pèsent contre moi, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir dans la cour, où de manger avec les autres. Pas que j'en ai envie, bien sûr, mais voir quelqu'un de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal._

_Je vous aime._

* * *

_Jour 62_

_Voilà deux mois que je suis enfermé. Que je ne vous ai plus à mes côtés. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de vous et j'ignore ce qui as bien pu vous arriver. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez bien._

* * *

_Jour 85_

_C'est l'anniversaire d'Alaya aujourd'hui. Tu ne recevra jamais cette lettre, bien sûr, mais dis lui que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Notre petite fille à onze ans aujourd'hui._

_Vous me manquez atrocement._

* * *

_Jour 102_

_J'ai l'impression de sombrer un peu plus chaque jour. Vos traits commence à s'effacer de ma mémoire. Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler de la couleur des yeux de Bobby. J'ai oublié les yeux de mon propre fils..._

* * *

_Jour 156_

_Stronghold père est encore venu m'interroger pour savoir où se trouvait Will. Je lui ai dit que j'en savais rien mais il s'accroche encore au ridicule espoir que je pourrais l'avoir séquestré quelque part. Il a l'air d'oublier que son fils à une super force. Et donc pas le genre de personne que l'on force à faire quoi que ce soit._

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_Jour 197_

_Une connasse d'avocate est venue et m'as dit que si je donnais la localisation de Will, je serais libéré. Comment peut elle penser une seule seconde que son plan débile marcherait ? Même si je la donnais, je sais que je ne reverrais jamais le soleil et encore moins vous. _

_Je t'aime tellement._

* * *

_Jour 209_

_J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. De vous. De la fois où on était assis sur le canapé, tous les quatre et qu'on mangeait une pizza devant un film ridicule. On avait rigolé toute la soirée et on avait couché les enfant pour aller se mettre sur le sol de notre chambre. _

_Qu'elle nuit ça avait été..._

* * *

_Jour 233_

_C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 38 ans. Ça ne me rajeunit pas._

* * *

_Jour 257_

_Étant donné que je ne tente absolument rien pour m'évader, on m'a autorisé à me promener dans le couloir, mais j'ai refusé. Enchaîné comme un animal à marcher devant les cellules de gens plus cinglés les uns que les autres ? Jamais de la vie. Je ne suis pas un monstre de foire._

* * *

_Jour 262_

_Je ne contrôle toujours pas mon don de guérison._

* * *

_Jour 300_

_On m'a frapper parce que j'ai tabasser un gardien. Hier soir, je t'ai imaginé à mes côté, sur le sol de notre chambre, et une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai soupiré un peu trop fort, et il m'a entendu. Aujourd'hui, il s'est moqué de moi à cause de ça, et je l'ai frappé, il est passé à travers la porte. Et tant mieux._

* * *

_Jour 310_

_Stronghold père viens de moins en moins souvent. Je ne sais pas s'il a finit par me croire ou s'il continue d'espérer. Mais ça ne sers à rien, je ne parlerais pas;_

_Régulièrement, quand il vient, il me raconte qu'il était ami avec mon père avant qu'il ne déraille et que si je pense bien faire, comme lui le pensait en massacrant l'homme qui s'est introduit chez nous, je me trompe. Il me dit que je ne dois pas continuer d'éloigner Will des gens qui l'aiment. Ce que je ne fais absolument pas._

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_Jour 345_

_Joyeux anniversaire Bobby._

* * *

Histoire en pause. Pas pour longtemps, mais en ce moment j'ai absolument pas la motivation de la finir. J'ai la motivation de beaucoup de chose non plus...


End file.
